


Fidelity

by JustSomeoneWhoLikesToWrite



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Internal Conflict, M/M, Right after Vol.7 chapter 11:Gravity, Tyrian just wants to watch the world burn, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeoneWhoLikesToWrite/pseuds/JustSomeoneWhoLikesToWrite
Summary: What is loyalty?Or a.k.a What happened in the van after Ruby warns them about Ironwood’s plan to abandon Mantle. Set in Tyrian’s perspective.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 132





	Fidelity

Atlas military vans are always uncomfortable, Tyrian thinks.

Perhaps its to make a point, make the “criminal” regret his actions as they cart him away with too-tight cuffs and shitty seats. Maybe it’s just the Atlas way, always efficient and _prim_ and _proper_ and _never_ one for wasting resources. _  
_

(And the little people of Mantle know that first hand, don’t they?)

But, Tyrian would sacrifice _all_ the luxuries in the world just to stay in this moment right here, the atmosphere so thick he’s almost choking on it. Tension so charged that it bursts across his tongue and between his teeth like blood-red berries.

(And it is sweet, _oh_ how it is sweet. Sweeter than the tang of ash against his palate, explosions like sugar-coated sparks that make him tingle from the inside out.

But he is still _ever_ so grateful for that meal, thank you Miss Robyn.)

Speaking of her, the little bird nearly has smoke coming out of her ears, eyebrows drawn low and teeth bared like she’s ready to tear into the one beside him.

(Wouldn’t _that_ just be a show? Teeth ripping into flesh like paper, red spraying across the walls in a beautiful display. _Oh_ , just _imagining_ the screams and the tears and the _struggling_. It would be a wonderful performance.

And he would have a front-row seat to it _all_.)

Clover shifts and Robyn is already pulling out her weapon, pointing it at him. Tyrian is nearly vibrating in his seat in excitement.

( _Careful_ huntsman, those arrows of hers have _quite_ the pleasant sting.)

“Don’t. Move.” she spits, lovely rage pouring out of her and Clover slowly raises his arms to show her his hands.

(She should take the shot right now. Clover’s exposing his soft underside and she could pierce it, detonate the arrow and destroy his aura, make him _suffer_.

_Do it_. _Doitdoitdoitdoitdoit_ -)

“It doesn’t have to be this way,” Clover says, all soft tones and firm resolve like _that’s_ going to placate her and Robyn only cocks her weapon, a beautiful tigress ready to pounce, “We can-“

“It _does_ have to be. Doesn’t it?” and that’s the other little bird, so quiet Tyrian almost forgot he was there, crooning in a voice that tries to hide the weakness behind it, but Tyrian can _smell_ it. So _ripe_ in the air that he leans forward in his seat so he can get a good look at Qrow.

And, _oh_ it’s just a delightful sight. Qrow is all pinched brows and hurt eyes and lips tightly pressed into a thin line. Betrayal is a pretty makeup against his face and Tyrian feels the hilarity building up within, giggles jumping from inside his throat because _this_ -

_This_ development is a welcome surprise. Did the crow fall for the kingfisher, in just the few weeks they have known each other? Qrow is posturing, stern in his shoulders, ready to fight but Tyrian can see the hurt seeping out like syrup, slowly leaking through the cracks like slime-covered intestines and Tyrian turns around in his seat, _has_ the see Clover’s reaction to that and-

And Clover looks _lost_. Like a little lamb as his gaze flicks from Qrow to Robyn and back again. He looks at the crow like he wants to reach for him, prostrate at his feet and Tyrian’s lips stretch hard against his cheeks, threatening to split his skin with his sickle smile.

(Where was all that _resolve_ before, huntsman? Weak to a pair of pretty red eyes?)

“I-I,” Clover stutters, hunching a little on himself, conflict in every pore and Tyrian dips his head, _needs_ to see his face, “I don’t _know_.”

Qrow looks even more at odds with himself at that and Robyn loses a bit of her resolve, slightly lowering her weapon and they’re all at a stand-still, lost in their own world and not knowing that they are just _pawns_ , _nothing_ compared to what’s to come, just trinkets to give to his Queen and-

Tyrian _laughs_.

He laughs and laughs and _laughs_.

**Author's Note:**

> This episode’s ending had me SHOOK. That’s all I gotta say.


End file.
